demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
GAO Protocall
This page is for all the normal protocall, routiens and other stuff to help oragnize GAO. It is very important for all of GAO GAO Signals *'Transport signals: '''Inside all transports and dropships there is two lights one red and one green. When none are on there is no fighing and you dont need your weapons. When the red is on get your weapons ready, we are under attack. When green is on the doors the door is about to open so be ready. *'Hand Signals': If your walki-talki isnt working or you dont want to talk use Hand Signals. Flares are used to communicate with GAO Air Force and other allies. *'Yellow Flares:' We need to be picked up *'Red Flares': We need help *'White Flare:' Victory *'Black Flare': Defeat Smoke signals are used to communicate with GAO Air Force *'Orange Smoke': Bomb it *'Red somke': Give cover fire *'Grey smoke': Nothing Formations *When squads rank up the rank up in lines in a certian order. Leader, Strategic Adviser, Combat Officer, Archery Officer, Engineer, Medic, Recon Officer, and Magic Support. *Phalanex are made up of a whole Brigade and are organized in a way so they can be the most affective Routiens During nomatic Campaigns *All squads are to be ready at dawn for duty *Lights out at 9:30 While being at a base *Be ready for inspection by 9:00 and lights out at 10:00 Codes of Order These are the 14 codes key to the GAO army. *'Order 1:' If a majority (50% +1) of an army votes that a squad is a potential threat to the principles of GAO forces, Order 1 gives the army the right to detain the accused squad, using none lethal methods only. The acused squad will then be taken to the Head of Command for a trail. This may also apply to individual soilders *'Order 2:' If the majority (50% +1) of the Head of Command votes that a squad is a potential threat of GAO forces, Order 2 is given to safe squads for them to find the acused squad and capture them, none lethal methods only. The acused squad will be handed to the Head of Command who will hand the accused squad to a Major god for a trial. This may also apply for individual soilders *'Order 3:' If a squad/soilder has been proven to be a threat to GAO forces, Order 3 is given as a warrent to capture the guilty squade/soilder, lethal methods are permitted *'Oder 4:' A Squad's Recon Officer may be given a letter maked Order 4, onside will be information on a certian person who hey muct assassinate *'Order 5:' If there is an extreme istrubance in human law (crime, murder etc..) Local squads are given Order 5 to secretly sort out the problem. If any humans witness any "events" their minds must be wiped at all costs. *'Order 6:' In the event that a Waaagh has formed and favors GAO, all squads are to escort all greenskin tribes they come across to duty. *'Order 7:' In the event that a Waaagh has formed and is hostile to GAO, all squads are to terminate all greenskin tirbes that they come across. *'Order 8:' If The Head of Command has voted that a certian CHB offical is unfit for duty they are to be detained for debriefing *'Order 9:' If a CHB official has been proven a threat to GAO they are to be terminated on sight *'Order 10:' If the 12 Olypians have vote the Head of Command unfit for command, all squads are to detain the members, lethal methods are permitted if need be. The Olypians will then create a new Head of Command. Which may have members form the previous council. *'Order 11:' If an alliance between GAo and a certian force (Elf army, Dwarf hold, Waaagh etc..) has be broken, squads are to terminate any members of that force they have with them. *'Order 12:' If the Titan Army has surrenderd, All Squads are ceasefire and report to Camp Half-Blood *'Order 13:' If the Army is of no use all squads are disbanned and are to report to Camp Half-Blood for rotation home. *'Order 14:''' If a new threat has risen all former soilders are given Order 14 to be reinstated for duty if they are of fighting condtion Other Regulations *In the unlikelyhood of this maternity leave will be given to soilders. Fathers are not free from duty but may have a week long leave every 3 months. Category:The Grand Army of Olympus